Safe and Sound
by The Lost Writer's Soul
Summary: Kidnapped and then saved, Rose was ripped away from her home. But, when Connor saves her, and introduces her to the Brotherhood, what will she say, will she join? and can love triumph over the past, with all that has happened to them? Rated T, but later might have some adulterated parts. Please read.


I Remember Tears Streaming Down Your Face

The days past in a blur. Torturous nights blended in with the days. The salty sea air gained kingship over my sense of smell, with screams filling the night air. The blindfold that covered my unseeing eyes was rough, scratching and itching my eyelids and nose. My hands were chained to the wall, and I could feel the raw skin against the hard metal cuffs. My captors came and left as they pleased, but not without a certain thing.

I felt my hair being stroked, the roughed, callous hand stroking my cheek. I felt my shirt being lifted up, and my torture began anew.

* * *

My life before my torturous new one was good. I lived in a mansion, with a beautiful stable and dove garden. I was born in April, on the 13th day. My parents had named me Rose. My dad was a lord who worked for the king, and though I was against the idea of slaves, we did have a few. Mary Ann was mine. I loved her, as she raised me from my youth, up until the night I was kidnapped at the age of 17. My dad and mother were at the palace, and I was under the watchful eyes of Mary Ann. That night, robbers broke into the mansion, and set the place on fire. The flames licked at our heels as we ran to escape them, until we heard the shot. Mary Ann had stopped running, falling limp into my arms. I sank to the ground and cried, holding her tightly. The robbers ran, grabbing my wrist and pulling my hair. They yanked me up,dragging me through the woods. I was gagged, blindfolded, and dragged upon the ship.

That was my past. This story is my future.

* * *

I finally heard a crew mate yell that we had reached land. I felt my hands being freed, and was held tightly on my wrist. They then ungagged me, changed mecinto a dress, then pulled me onto the top deck of the ship. My blindfold was still on, and I heard talking all around me. I figured now was as good a time as ever, and pulled with all of my might. I kicked the guy holding my in the shin, and took off my blindfold. The boat was huge, filled with girls tied to posts like cattle, and being sold like them too. I ran and tripped over someone's foot. I fell into the water.

I couldn't tell which way was up or down. I was loosing my breath, and I had never learned how to swim. My last thought was that I would never see my mom or dad again, and I blacked out.

* * *

I woke to someone pounding on my chest. I spit up water, clearing my lungs. The guy who was clearing my lungs stopped, and lifted my head to help me get the rest out. I looked at the man, and my eyes widened.

It was one of the buyers on the ship.

He had a hood on, and a white coat. His eyes were covered, and he had a bow and arrows, a tomahawk on his side, and a type of cuff link on his wrist. His head was angled towards me, and he said, "Are you alright?"

I looked at him, and started to back up against the wall. "Stay away from me!" I yelled, and kneed him in the groin, and tried to crawl away. He groaned then grabbed me around the waist, and held me down. "I am not going back." I hissed in his ear, and suddenly a knife was at my throat.

"I don't want to hurt you, but you have to calm down." He said to me, restraining my hands.

I glanced up at him, and tried once again to push him off. My adrenaline was draining, and I decided that I had one more trick up my sleeve. He didn't budge off of me, and I could feel his gaze, even if I couldn't see it. I whimpered, and _**tears fell down my face**_. I then whispered, "Please let me go..."

I watched his lips change from a straight line to a frown. The knife went into the cufflink. He relaxed his grip on my,just a little.

But it was enough.

I wiggled my right arm free, then punched him in the face. He rolled over, moaning. His hood finally fell off of his head. Letting me see his features.

He was quite handsome, and was a native of the land. Yet, his eyes were a chocolate brown. I felt like I was swimming in them. I dared for a second to wonder what he thought of my blue eyes and black hair. His brown hair looked smooth, pulled back in a ponytail, and a piece out of it, braided with beads.

In those few second that I stared at him, he had an arrow in front of my face.

Damn.

* * *

Now, I realize that I havent been on in a long time. But, I got out of my rut, and my writing time is back again! I Hope you can expect great stories, and I love you all. R and R ok?

-The Lost Writer's Soul


End file.
